Bet it is
by Dipi
Summary: Sirius and James have a bet. Remus Lupin is involved. Peter is the keeper. What's the bet and what's on stake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is a new story. However, the plot is not entirely mine. The idea came when I was reading 'The Bet' by ****akatsuki-chan****. The initial chapters would be highly inspired by that story. However, the story will take different turn after some time. This is my first slash story. So, I apologise , in advance, if I somehow manage to hurt your feelings. Also give me ideas and critics since I have no idea about slash except from the stories I have read here on Fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a bright sunny day. The type of day you don't want to spend inside. Even if your favourite time-pass is reading.

That's why Remus Lupin, a thick tome in his hand, was heading towards the lake. To enjoy the sunshine as well as the book.

There were many students who agreed with Remus' idea and were currently enjoying their weekend in the grounds playing, chatting, strolling or arguing.

That was what our dear Marauders were doing at present – arguing. It was mainly an argument between Sirius Black and James Potter. Peter Pettigrew was merely an audience to the scene unfolding before him.

The argument wasn't supposed to be a heated one since it was on such a petty issue but their egos, bigger than they could handle, had led it to its current state – heated.

"I have had more girl-friends in Hogwarts, James," Sirius said, puffing his chest. Peter rolled his eyes.

James glared, "You forgot, Sirius, the count yesterday was in my favour."

'_Oh yes, the count'_, Peter mused, _'who could imagine Marauders keep count, and not any – a written count, of the girl friends each of them had had'_.

No prize for guessing that Peter's count was the lowest, whereas Sirius' and James' were reaching astronomical heights.

Peter wanted to mention to James that his escapades with girls was probably the reason Lily never agreed for a date with him, but seeing the current situation, he decided against it. He definitely wanted his head on his body to pass OWLs.

"I added my fan-following as well as the girls who would date me in future, in advance," Sirius was saying. "Since I can get anyone to bed with me. It's just the shortage of time that prevents me from achieving the result."

James snorted. "Wanna have a bet on that?"

Now, Peter got interested. A bet. Obviously on a very stupid issue but nonetheless interesting.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and nodded with a superior smile.

"What kind of bet?" Sirius asked.

"Well," James said, thinking, "You get to bed someone whom we would chose." Peter raised his eyes at James for including him, but James ignored him. "Within a – a … month. Yes, a month."

"Oh," Sirius said, waving airily, "A month is lot enough time. It will be over before that. What's on stake?"

"Peter will decide that," James said quickly.

Peter sighed. He had to be dragged into this. _The gits_. "25 galleons."

James' and Sirius' eyes sparkled with glee and excitement. "You are on," Sirius said.

"Alright," James said, "We need to choose someone. H.m.m.m. … give me some ideas Peter."

"How about Lily?" Peter suggested.

Sirius laughed out aloud before saying, "Mate, I don't think James, here, will appreciate that. Would you Jamsie?"

James shot Peter and Sirius an annoyed look. "How about Barbara?"

"Ewww," Sirius said, making a face, "That Ravenclaw with disgusting pimples all over her face. At least give me someone to look forward to shag with."

"Alright," James said, "Alright." He glanced around the ground looking for possible candidates.

Peter found himself doing the same.

Their eyes rested on one person, together. They looked at each other, eyes glinting with evil, before they turned back to Sirius. Who better than a person as anti-social, as quiet, as unaffected by Sirius' charm and as loony as this one. _Oh great_.

"We have found a perfect candidate," Peter said.

"Remus John Lupin," James announced.

Remus John Lupin was their room mate for the last five years and yet they hardly knew him. Not only was he excessively quiet but also nerdy. Nowhere could he be found without a book. It was even a surprise James knew his middle name.

"W-what?" Sirius gasped. "Are you crazy? I was talking about girls."

Peter shook his head. "You mentioned anyone. It was your mistake you were not specific."

James clapped Peter on his back. "Scared, Sirius?"

"Bet it is," Sirius snarled, before stomping to the castle, leaving behind laughing Peter and James.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Can't help it. You see I have been bitten by a write-bug. I am updating all my stories today. :D**

* * *

Currently, the Marauders, minus, Sirius were lounging in the common room, occupying both couches and of course receiving glares, promptly ignored. It was a Sunday, James had made a bet he was sure he will win and it was Sunday. What else could go better on this day?

Perhaps, Lily agreeing for a date with him.

Name the devil and he appears. No. Oh – okay … how about damsel?

Yeah … Name the damsel and she appears.

"How are you, Evans?" James asked smiling slyly at her.

Peter decided that it was as good a time as any to finish that Transfiguration essay he was hoping James would let him copy. He ran upstairs, before James had finished his sentence.

Red as her hair, the damsel in question turned to James. "How do I look like?"

Asked to an ordinary person, the answer received would have been – angry … damn angry.

But it's James we are talking about. "Hot as usual. Might I add sexy," he said with a wink.

Lily looked ready to spit fire. Inching closer to James, wand under his chin, she spat, "You better keep your mouth shut or you will never be able to sit on a broom."

Ouch! Lily's threats were always meant to be taken seriously.

James made a motion of zipping his lips and with a wink, was gone … out of the portrait hole … straight into Sirius.

"Wha—Prongs!" Sirius called.

"Yes, one and only," James answered.

"Great," Sirius said, "I was looking for you. Mate, there is a problem with the bet."

James looked at him sceptically.

"What if he isn't gay?" Sirius blurted. "I mean, alright for the sake of my pride and honour--"

"And 25 galleons," James added.

"--I will pretend," Sirius continued ignoring James' interruption, "that I am gay. How about him? He won't respond if he isn't."

To be honest, this was Sirius' last hope of getting out of the bet, unscathed. Really, couldn't they choose some hot nice chick?

Bets aren't supposed to be that easy, a small voice added. Dismissing his thoughts, Sirius focussed on James, who had a smile on his face.

A Cruel Smile.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James said, not at all sorry, "The bet is on and today is your first day. It's up to you how you win the bet."

Sirius' saw his last hopes crashed.

"However," James stopped dramatically, making Sirius to look at him hopefully, "I can take 25 galleons from you, accept your apology regarding my count status and forget the bet."

"That's called _winning_ the bet and not _forgetting_ it," Sirius grumbled.

James laughed and walked away, leaving behind a sullen Sirius.

"Let's hope he is gay," Sirius muttered before entering the common room.

* * *

"I am telling you he is homosexual," Lily whispered so that no one else than Severus could hear her.

Severus snorted. "How can you be sure?"

"I am," Lily said confidently. "Look, Severus, I have been observing him lately--"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, causing Lily to blush.

"Not that way," Lily cried indignantly. "I mean … alright he is handsome and intelligent and everything, but I wont break a friend's heart." She added with a wink at Severus who blushed.

"Anyway," she continued, "Lupin is definitely homosexual. I have never seen him notice girls--"

"He hardly notices anything," Severus cut in sadly.

"I mean," Lily said, "a naked girl will walk by and he wouldn't as much as glance at her. But I have seen him observe boys."

"Who?" Severus asked, clutching wand in his hand. He knew that guy wanted to take advantage of Lupin. How Severus would love to tear that boy (Not Lupin, mind you) into small pieces and make a potion and dump it on—

"—Sirius Black," Lily was saying.

How did she know he wanted to dump the potion on Black? Did he say it all aloud? He turned his incredulous eyes to Lily, who was ranting about something.

"—it's just the way we check out guys and boys check out girls. Nothing serious."

Severus blinked his eyes.

"It doesn't matter though," he said in a monotone, "Lupin hardly knows I exist."

"Go and befriend him then," Lily advised.

Severus didn't say anything to it. How, in the name of Merlin, could he expect Lupin to be his friend? Him with shabby robes, greasy hair (yes, he knew the truth and it was because of potions), thin frame, sallow eyes and pale, pale skin.

Severus sighed. "I better go and work on the transfiguration essay. Bye."

He got up and walked away from Lily before waiting for her reply.

"I'm going to help, Severus Snape, even if you like it or not," Lily whispered determinately.

* * *

Unknown to all the attention, Remus Lupin was having a nice time reading his Potions book. Well … not a nice time since it was the only subject which refused to let him understand it.

Remus closed the book with a sigh. Why did the book always seem to be written in some out-of-the-world language? It was a wonder he hadn't failed till now.

"Hello Remus," a sweet voice called him.

"Hi, Lily," Remus greeted as he turned to Lily.

Lily smiled at him as she took a seat beside him.

"H.m.m.," Remus said, "Looks like you haven't meant Potter today."

Lily frowned as she replied, "Wish I had such luck! Met him in the morning. The brat. His brain is as short as his eye-sight. Neither can he see emotions nor can he understand them."

Remus didn't dare to correct her grammar. He mentally smacked himself for starting the topic. Merlin knew how long she would rant on her favourite topic.

She surprised him by not uttering another word.

"Potion?" Lily questioned seeing the book in Remus' hand. "I don't remember any Potions' homework."

"No, we don't have," Remus assured her, "I just happen to have the poorest possible understanding of the subject. Just trying to change the status from poorest to poorer."

An idea lit inside Lily's mind like a bulb … 400 watt bulb. "You need help, Remus," Lily smiled.

"It's alright, Lily," Remus said, misunderstanding her, "We already are so busy--"

"Not from me, sily," she admonished him, "But I know exactly who can help you. The best in the business … I mean Potions," she said excitedly. "I will ask him for you. Is that alright?"

Before Remus could say anything, Lily got up.

"I think I should ask him right now," Lily announced. "See you at dinner." And she sped away.

Remus stared after the girl. Potter was having a very bad effect on her mental state, he concluded as the reason for Lily's odd behaviour. Either she should say yes or he should stop.

Giving up Potions as hopeless venture, Remus got up and decided to have a walk around the lake. Perhaps chocolate wouldn't be a bad company.

* * *

**A/N: So liked the chapter? Well, you all know the only way to let me know is through reviews. Second update. I meant second story in today. **

**Ciao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter.  
**

* * *

A damsel in distress was pacing up and down the room. Well … just a phrase since the damsel in question is Sirius Black.

So, Sirius Black was pacing the room, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Peter looked up from his transfiguration essay.

"Will you stop pacing and muttering?" Peter asked, annoyed, "You are affecting my concentration."

"What do you need concentration for?" Sirius asked, equally annoyed, "You are just copying from James' essay."

Peter gave him a sheepish grin. "You need brains even to copy. Can't let Minnie know that, now can we?"

"Transfiguration isn't that difficult, Wormtail," Sirius said as he plopped on his bed.

"It's same for me as DADA is for you," Peter muttered, "If only James agrees for tutoring me---"

Sirius didn't hear the rest of the sentence, not that he let Wormtail finish it, as he jumped in the air. "YES!"

Peter stared at him with wide eyes. _'Is the bet affecting him this much that his mental functions have gone down the drain?'_

Sirius patted Peter as he walked out of the dormitory, whistling. "Thanks, Peter."

"I helped?" Peter asked no one in particular and shrugging, went back to his mission of copying discreetly.

***

Sirius was panting by the time he reached the grounds. He had searched the common room, library and Great Hall. Though the weather outside wasn't very pleasant, he decided to give it a try.

_'Who roams around by the lake in this cold?' _Sirius thought when he noticed a lone figure by the lake. Deciding to pay attention to the task at hand, he started his search for one Remus Lupin.

Fifteen minutes went by and still no sign of Remus Lupin. Sirius decided to ask the loony by the lake.

"Hey," Sirius called out from some distance.

The loony turned around and whoa! It was Remus Lupin.

Cursing himself for ignoring the loony … Lupin before, Sirius jogged to him. "Hi."

Surprised by Sirius' simple and innocent 'hi', Remus responded, "Hello."

"What are you doing out?" Sirius asked, eyeing the dark clouds first and then the cold lake.

"Taking a walk," Remus answered. He looked at Sirius when he was staring at the sky and lake. _Sirius willingly talking to him could only mean one thing. He is the next target of Sirius and James' prank. _

"Yes, walk," Sirius commented, ignoring the absurdity of the whole situation. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Remus asked suspiciously. _He was determined not to be an easy target. _

"I need your help," Sirius announced.

Remus blinked. "Help?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, starting to walk away from the cold lake, thus steering Remus with him. "I am pathetic in DADA whereas you are excellent there. Peter suggested tutoring might help me and who else than to take tuition from than you."

Remus thought about the idea. Sirius was an above average student and Remus believed that he had the potential for more if only he stopped goofing around. The only problem was to tell Sirius about it.

"Look, Black," Remus said, "You are good in the subject. If only you focus on it more, you will get it right. Plus Potter, your friend, is excellent at it."

"Not better than you," Sirius smiled at him. That was true. Remus was the topper in DADA.

"But he will help you better than me," Remus tried yet again to steer himself out of the current situation. He was bothered by Sirius' sudden interest in studies.

"As if he is ever going to be free from Quidditch and Evans to help me!" Sirius sighed. They had reached the doors. "You don't want to help me, right?" Sirius asked, playing out the trump card – his patented puppy eyes.

Remus started to out-rightly refuse him. One look at those puppy eyes and he stopped. He truly looked sad and … maybe … cute? "Why do you need the tutoring? I doubt you care for studies that much?" _Last try. No sitting duck, remember?_

"My parents," Sirius lied smoothly, "They expect better marks from me in the OWLs or they will cut all my allowances." He hung his head down for total effect. _Sometimes you got to lie, right?_

Remus thought about it. Seemed to be a plausible reason. After all, you need to spend on yourself and those girls to be a Casanova. Plus, Remus being a kind hearted person couldn't refuse anyone help.

_What an irony! A kind hearted werewolf!_

"Alright, Black," Remus conceded, "I will tutor you."

Sirius flashed him a bright smile. "Thanks, Lupin. When and where shall we meet tomorrow?"

"Library," Remus answered warily. Sirius' smile was scaring him. "An hour before dinner."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." With that a happy Sirius walked away from Remus.

Too happily in Remus' view. Praying all the Gods in the heaven to save him from whatever prank they had planned, Remus started walking towards the Great Hall. In retrospect, he realised he liked Black's smile and puppy eyes. _But that's a secret. Shhhhh….. _

* * *

Lily was talking to Severus outside the Great Hall. More like stalling Severus there.

"What are you waiting for, Lily?" Severus asked as he saw Lily glance down the corridor.

"Nothing," Lily answered sweetly, "I was wondering you finished the Transfiguration essay."

"Yes," Severus said, "finished that yesterday.

"So what were you doing today? Didn't see you throughout the day."

"Experimenting with potions," Severus answered. "You know I do that in my free time."

Lily again smiled. "Ah – about that. There is a friend of mine who needs help in potions. Do you think you can help?"

Severus stared at Lily. Something was wrong. She knew he never tutored. Why then was she asking him?

"You know Lily," Severus started, but she cut him off.

"Oh, please, Severus," Lily pleaded, "I already said yes on your behalf. Please."

Now Severus was angry. "You what?"

Lily backed away from Severus. Giving a sheepish grin. "My friend needs help or failure in OWLs is for sure. Trust me, Severus. Please say yes."

How could Severus stay angry at Lily? Sighing, he nodded.

Happily, she patted him on the head. "I am sure you will like my friend's company."

"Who's this friend of yours?" Severus asked, gloomily.

"Hey, hi, Remus," Lily called out … none other than Remus Lupin. Severus' eyes widened as he heard the name. Controlling himself, he turned around to face Remus.

"Hi, Lily," Remus said. "Going for dinner?"

Lily nodded in response. "Here, let me introduce. This is Severus Snape." She motioned to Severus.

"The Potion Genius," Remus said, smiling, before extending his hand towards Severus.

Dazed by the fact that Remus knew him and had praised him, Severus just stared at him. Only a nudge in the ribs by Lily made him extend his hand.

"Remus Lupin," Remus introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you," Severus said, immediately lowering his gaze to avoid blushing.

"So, that's the secret for your potion brilliance," Remus teased Lily.

Lily smiled at him before announcing, "And your new Potions tutor."

Severus openly gaped at Lily. _Is Lily out of her mind? I … tutor Remus? No way! No way can I teach Remus without blushing continuously, without staring at his handsome features and mysterious scars, without thinking of how his lips would feel on mine-- Wait I didn't say that. Scratch it. _

Meanwhile, Remus was thinking about the idea. It wasn't a bad idea, now that Lily had mentioned it. But he had heard Severus didn't tutor anyone. He was also as reclusive as him.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked Severus.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by Remus' question. "Uh – I –er-" he looked at Lily, who smiled and nodded. "Yes, I mean." He finished.

"That's great!" Remus exclaimed. "Thanks, Snape. I will try to be a good student. When shall we start?"

Severus was noticing the genuine smile on Remus' face. Any doubt of tutoring Remus vanished as he realised that he was the reason behind that brilliant smile. "Tomorrow. How about we meet in the Library? At five p.m.?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "I will be there. See you tomorrow."

Remus walked inside the hall, a bounce in his step. In a single day, he had become a teacher to one and a student to another. He might as well earn few friends in the process. The day was turning out great.

Two pairs of eyes were observing every single movement of Remus Lupin, mischief in one and warmth in other.

* * *

**A/N: So liked the chapter? Well, you all know the only way to let me know is through reviews.  
**

**Ciao  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have edited the chapter just to make it a better read. So, go on enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**Severus was pacing in his dormitory in anxiety, despite the fact that there was hardly any space left what with mounds of clothes, parchments, quills and Merlin-knows-what stuff strewn all across the floor.

The cause of Severus' anxiety was his tuition class with Remus. It might be just a tuition class for Remus, but for Severus it was the hardest possible test set up by McGonagall. And worse, Severus was sure of failing.

The fact that he had spent almost whole of last night planning the class did nothing to calm his nerves. Even assuring glances by Lily hadn't helped.

What if he started stammering? What would Remus think of him as? And what if he started staring at Remus? That would be worst. No, the worst would be to kiss him.

_No, no, _Severus panicked. He didn't need these thoughts running in his mind when he had a crush to teach in fifteen minutes.

Hardly did he know that the said crush was as nervous and had double reasons for it.

* * *

Remus was walking slowly to the library, lost in his own thoughts. He had been ecstatic to receive Severus' help for potions. Though he had wondered why he agreed to tutor Remus when he had always refused earlier, but his thrill had kept those wary thoughts away.

Now they were back. In full force. The thoughts that were plaguing him varied from his own failure as a student to being humiliated by Severus.

Add to the spice was another tuition where he was the teacher. And the student was Black!

_Someone tell me why I agreed to tutor him? _Remus asked the heavens.

He received no answer.

Dejectedly, Remus opened the door of library. He looked around and found Severus sitting in the farthest corner of the library.

_At least no one will hear it if he humiliates me, _a morbid voice in Remus' head said.

_Big relief! _Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically as he walked to the corner.

* * *

Severus glanced at Remus as he walked towards him. He noticed his walk, which was different from his carefree one.

_So, he is also in tension_, Severus noted, thought the reason eluded him completely.

Remus came up to him. "Hello," he said politely.

Severus nodded his head in greeting as Remus took a seat beside Severus. Oddly, this made Severus happy.

"So," Severus started, but soon forgot what he was supposed to say.

"Well," Remus picked up on it. _Thankfully. _"I was hoping we could discuss yesterday's potion and you could point out where I went wrong." Remus went silent after this.

"Yes," Severus said, "we can do that. Do you remember the steps?"

Remus nodded and pulled out a parchment and thus, started the class. After a bit of initial hesitation, faltering and awkward moments, they soon settled into comfortable mood.

"I must say," Remus said at the end of the class, "You teach very well."

Severus blushed at the comment. "It's nothing." _What do you say to compliments, anyway? _Plus Severus was hardly used to compliments.

"Trust me," Remus assured Severus. "You teach very well."

If possible, Severus' blush deepened. He was sure he looked like a ripe tomato. "Good that you liked it."

"So, tomorrow?" Remus asked, picking his bag up. "Same time, same place?"

Severus looked up at Remus and nodded.

"See you tomorrow then," Remus said, giving him a small smile and walked away.

The large grin of satisfaction on Severus' face went unnoticed by the boy.

* * *

"You do remember that you are going to a tuition class and not a perfume shop, don't you?" James asked from his bed, not even bothering to take his eyes off the comic he was reading. After all, just a sniff was enough to know what Sirius was up to.

Sirius ignored the question and spent the next ten minutes on his hair.

"The spray has affected his hearing," Peter commented, from his bed, doing the same thing as James.

This comment was also pointedly ignored as Sirius took a good look at his robes. Only when he was satisfied with his appearance, did Sirius look at his friends.

"Looking good never hurts," Sirius said, slinging his bag on his shoulder. "See you at dinner." With that Sirius sauntered out of the room.

"Prat," two voices rang in the dormitory.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the same secluded corner he had occupied an hour before with Severus. It gave him some kind of assurance that he might finish today's class without making a fool of himself or becoming a target of Sirius' prank.

He opened his book to distract himself, but the butterflies in his stomach didn't agree with the book, so he closed it. He checked his watch; it was about time. Sirius might be here any time now.

And there he was. Remus sat straight as he saw his student coming towards him. Praying to all the Gods in the heaven, Remus took a deep breath.

"Hey, Lupin," Sirius greeted him with a huge smile.

"Hi," Remus answered shyly.

Sirius took his seat beside Remus. "Shall we start?" he asked Remus.

Remus nodded, distracted by the closeness of the chairs and, hence, them. He realised Sirius was staring at him expectantly, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Uh," Remus straightened himself once again, "So?"

"How about you help me prepare for the coming test?" Sirius suggested after a moment of thinking.

Subtlety was never an attribute of Sirius, Remus had noted in the last five years. His gestures were a cause for distraction for many, except Remus. Why then was he getting distracted now, when he needed concentration the most?

"Earth to Lupin," Sirius was waving his hand before Remus.

Remus swatted Sirius' hand. "Let's start."

They had just revised one fourth of the course, when Sirius interrupted. "So, what's your favourite time-pass?"

Remus blinked stupidly at Sirius. Regaining his composure, he answered, "Reading."

"That's not a time pass," Sirius whined. "Apart from reading?"

"Occasionally I play chess," Remus answered.

"Intelligent," Sirius noted. "But you should do some fun things as well, you know."

"Like?" Remus asked.

"Play pranks," Sirius answered immediately and happily. "They take away all the stress."

_No doubt you are so handsome_¸ Remus noted absently. And immediately felt horrified. _Scratch that. Scratch that. _

"You didn't answer the question," Sirius said, staring at him.

Remus looked down as he mumbled, "Didn't hear it."

"Thinking about some hot chick?" Sirius joked. "I asked – have you ever done anything fun."

"Of course," Remus answered, feeling indignant. "Just because I don't go and beat my own drum doesn't mean I don't have fun."

Sirius leaned forward. "Oh, so our nerdy can do some fun. Pray enlighten us."

Remus was sure his cheeks were red with embarrassment and blushing. "Remember how Dumbledore's beard turned red and green just before the Christmas last year?"

Sirius nodded with a far-away look. "That was a great prank. Unluckily we couldn't congratulate the mastermind behind it."

"You can now," Remus said shyly, looking down.

When he didn't receive any comment from Sirius after thirty seconds, he looked up to find Sirius staring openly at him.

Remus squirmed under his intense gaze. And the fact that his silver grey eyes were beautiful added to the discomfort.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. And then suddenly he found Sirius shaking his hand like a maniac.

"James would be so happy to meet you," Sirius said happily and reverentially.

"We know each other for five years, Black," Remus said dryly, trying to get his hand back while it was attached to his body.

"He doesn't know Remus, the prankster," Sirius said, winking at Remus.

The rest of the class was spent talking about other far and few pranks Remus had managed as the books, quills and parchments lay forgotten on the table.

During the walk to Great Hall, with Sirius in the lead, Remus wondered why his heart raced when Sirius winked at him … or touched him … or came close.

* * *

"So," Lily asked Severus. "All the details. Don't leave anything out."

Lily had cornered Severus a corridor before Great Hall, just before dinner.

Severus scratched his chin. "Err – we studied. It was a tuition class, Lily. What else do you expect?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "A bit of chit-chat during the class?"

Severus shook his head. "We did nothing of the sort."

"You are a complete idiot," Lily said and lightly slapped Severus' head to emphasise her point.

"What?" Severus asked. "Why?"

"How will you get to know each other if you just stay so professional?" Lily questioned. "Looks like I will have to do something," Lily muttered under her breath.

"What?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lily replied sweetly. She knew how bad Severus felt about taking help. "Let's go for dinner?"

Lily's mind was already working on another plan.

* * *

James and Peter had stunned looks on their faces when Sirius entered the Great Hall with Remus.

"Is he that easy?" James asked Peter.

"Never knew," Peter muttered because Sirius and Remus were quite close now.

"Hey guys," Sirius greeted them. "This is Remus Lupin."

Both James and Peter rolled their eyes. "We know him, Sirius," James said. "He is our dorm-mate for the last five years."

Remus smiled sheepishly. That was the exact thing he had said.

Sirius took a seat opposite James and forced him to sit opposite Peter. Then, he leaned towards his friends. "But you don't know the mastermind behind Dumbledore's Christmas beard."

It was strange to see James animatedly shaking hand with his dorm-mate of five years as if they had just been introduced.

But, for Lily it was downright suspicious. _What were the Idiots doing with Remus Lupin? Why the sudden interest?_

Her eyes roamed to a particular Slytherin who was also staring at the group, confusion and worry in his eyes.

Lily looked at the group. The Idiots definitely had something in mind. And damn her, if she couldn't find it out.

Lily will find out. Severus mattered too much for Lily and Remus mattered too much for Severus.

She will definitely find out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter. Let me know through reviews. Thanks everyone for their reviews and alerts; makes me feel good. **

**You may want to read a one-shot with Voldemort and Ron as pairing. Weird, i know. I have written it. The name is 'What do you want?' **

**Now that we are done with self-promotion, read and review the story. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. **

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been a long time, but i apologise. I will be more regular now, since i am settled and all. **

* * *

"Hey," Lily greeted the two guys in front of her – Severus and Remus.

All three of them were in library at the moment; Severus and Remus for their class and Lily to implement her plan. Remus was writing something on parchment and Severus was stealing glances at him when Lily disturbed. The explanation for Severus' scowl and Remus' warm smile.

"Severus," Lily said, flopping beside Severus on the other side. "I desperately need your help."

Severus raised his eyebrows. Lily knew he didn't want any disturbances at the moment, then why did she need his help now, for Merlin's sake?

"I think I have written whole of my essay wrong," Lily said sweetly, ignoring Severus' questioning gaze. "Will you please read it for me?" She batted her eyelashes for extra effect.

Remus chuckled at Lily's antics and Lily smiled back at him. "Hope you don't mind?"

Remus shook his head. "Snape here has given me an assignment to find mistakes in a potion," he said pointing to the parchment.

_So that he can stare at you_, Lily thought and suppressed the giggle that was about to release itself. Without another word, she dug out her essay and shoved it into Severus' hand.

Severus wanted to yell at Lily but couldn't in front of Remus. That doesn't mean he wasn't glaring at Lily. Alright, he wasn't exactly teaching or talking, but she was taking away his chances of peaceful staring at Remus.

Scowling harder than ever, Severus set his eyes on the essay, cursing Lily inwardly.

"So, Remus," Lily started, "What are the plans for the weekend?"

It was weekend in two days. For any other student that meant Hogsmeade weekend, but for Remus it simply meant coffee and books. He had never gone to Hogsmeade; no company and no need.

Lily was aware of that and was determined to change that. So what if she had two loony friends who avoided Hogsmeade like a plague. _Normal students don't do that, _she thought inwardly, but that didn't mean they couldn't spend time with each other.

"The usual," Remus replied.

"Severus, here, is also the odd one out," she said, nudging Severus in the ribs, who glared at her in response. "Books are good but I think some company doesn't hurt."

Remus shrugged. He didn't want to force himself on Severus and Lily and make them spend the day at school.

Lily continued. "He makes me play chess if I stay back and keeps on defeating me." Here Lily mock-glared at Severus who looked at her with a superior look. "About time someone tell him he isn't the champion here."

Remus took the bait. Oh he did! "You play chess?" he asked Severus excitedly.

Severus nodded. "The only game I play."

"Wow!" Remus said. "We can try a game some time. I haven't played with anyone since I came here. Didn't find any good company."

Before Severus could respond and most probably chicken out, Lily sealed the deal. "How about this Sunday? I bet Remus will crush you down," Lily teased Severus.

Thankfully, he also took the bait. "You are on."

"I think that will do," Remus said. "This Sunday, then."

Lily grinned at the boys. "A packet of chocolate frogs from my side to the winner." Cherry on top. Chocolate was weakness of both boys. _No harm in using their weaknesses for the greater good, right?_

"Deal!" both boys said together, excitement bubbling on their faces.

"Alright," Lily said, getting up. She straightened her robes, slung her bag on her shoulder and snatched the parchment from Severus. "See you guys on Sunday evening then." She started to walk out of the library.

"Oh by the way, Severus," she turned around. "Thanks for the help." She winked at the blushing boy and walked out of the library, humming to herself.

* * *

"Where have you been, Padfoot?" James asked the moment a tired Sirius entered the dormitory.

Instead of answering the curious black-haired boy, Sirius dragged himself to his bed and flopped down.

"Are you okay?" James asked concerned. He had hardly seen Sirius in the last few days, since his first class with Remus, to be precise.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "Working on the bet."

This had James curious. "How?"

"I have been reading books on chess in the library," Sirius drawled.

James could only stare at Sirius. Sirius in library was almost like Snape with pink robes. _Eeewww!!!_

Chess registered in his mind a moment later. _Chess? _"Chess?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "That's the only game Lupin plays and I had no other means to engage him in and spend some time with him."

Sirius was taking the bet quite seriously. After hating chess for almost all his life, Sirius was giving it a shot just for Remus.

"You might be decent in it," James said, encouraging his friend, even though it might lead to his losing. But Sirius' hatred for game was more important now.

Sirius snorted. "Right. The day I start playing a decent game, my father might start giving me some time of his day. And my mom might die of happiness."

There, that was the reason. His parents, with their pureblood ideas, wanted Sirius to learn the game because _cultured purebloods play intelligent games._ To show his disagreement with their ideals, Sirius hated the game as well.

"How much progress have you made so far?" James changed the topic. Sirius' personal life was a touchy subject for him.

"In the game or the bet?" Sirius asked, smirking. "Feeling scared?"

"Just curious," James shrugged.

"I now know the names of those little pieces in chess at least," Sirius answered. "Nothing much with Remus."

He remained silent for a moment. "We talk more now in the lesson, but he isn't the one to trust people easily. I think he believes it's all a prank, my befriending him that is."

James felt slightly guilty. It was more or less a prank and Remus wasn't wrong in not believing them.

"I think," Sirius was lost in his musings, "I will ask him to accompany us to Hogsmeade this Sunday. That might open him up a bit."

James was horrified. That would mean spoiling the whole day. "Now, Padfoot, you can't force him on us."

"You started with the bet," Sirius retorted. "Now face the consequences."

James glared at Sirius who glared right back. They were still glaring when Peter entered the dorm.

"Any problem, guys?" he asked when he noticed the tension.

"Nothing," Sirius said, breaking the eye contact. "Lupin is joining us this weekend."

"Oh," Peter sighed in relief. _Nothing big. _"That's okay."

Sirius gave James a triumphant smile.

"I mean," Peter continued. "He seems to be a decent guy. It might be fun. We might come up with some new pranks."

James grumbled. Peter had a point. Then why was he so adamant against Remus joining them?

* * *

"Hey, Lupin," Sirius called out the sandy-haired boy, walking in front of him.

Remus stopped and turned around, coming face-to-face with the source of his awkwardness. These days, he found himself oddly at discomfort with him. Those grey eyes dancing with mischief, that care-free grin he always carried, those silky black hair, his handsome face; whole of Sirius demanded attention and Remus wasn't sure why was he feeling this way now.

"Yeah?" he asked shyly.

"I was thinking," Sirius joined Remus as they walked towards hall for dinner. "Why don't you join us for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

Remus was surprised and shocked that Sirius had asked him. _Were they trying to make a fool of him there?_ _Thank Merlin, I have an engagement. _

_It might turn out to be fun, _another voice said in his head. _After all Black and his friends do more fun. Plus you have never been to Hogsmeade. _

_I have promised Snape. _And Remus finished the argument in his head

"Thanks for the offer, Black," Remus answered. "But I have other plans for the day."

Sirius looked at Remus with a questioning gaze. "Reading can wait for a day, I think."

"I would have ditched reading to come with you," Remus replied quickly. Then he realised what he had said and blushed immensely. "I mean … with you guys. But I promised Snape a game of chess. And it has been a long time I had a decent game."

Sirius had noticed the blush and awkwardness. That was a definite progress. Before he could celebrate and cash on it, his mind registered Snape.

"Snape?"

"Yes," Remus answered.

"What has Snape got to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"He is my potions tutor," Remus answered. "We have a game for tomorrow."

Sirius hated Severus on principle or something of the sort. And the thought of Severus with Remus, even if as student and teacher, made him boil with anger. _How dare he come near to someone who belonged to me?_

In his hatred, he ignored the voice that told him that Remus wasn't his. Or that Severus was just helping Remus.

"You should stay away from Snivellus," Sirius growled. "He is bad news."

Remus knew the animosity between Sirius and his friends and Severus, who was most of the time on the receiving end. Not knowing the entire story, Remus didn't know whom to side with.

"Seems like a decent guy to me," Remus commented strongly. "And he has been good news to me … at least in Potions." Remus stood up for those whom he liked or respected. It was a mixture of both for him as far as Severus was concerned.

Sirius was angry at Severus and making Remus side with him. Just then a disgusting idea crossed his mind. _What if Lupin likes Severus? _Sirius decided to pay more attention to Lupin if he wanted to win the bet.

Remus was looking at Sirius expectantly which made him realise that he was quiet for some time now. "Not a problem, mate," Sirius said, slinging an arm over Remus. "Maybe next weekend."

Remus tried his level best to hide his blush and relief that he hadn't offended Sirius.

_Maybe next weekend … _

**

* * *

A/N: ****Read and review please**_._** That's all i ask. And thanks for reading, reviewing and putting me on alerts. Do review, though; they are more of motivation than anything else.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

''So, where is Lupin?'' Peter asked, peering around Sirius.

Sirius struggled with words as his fury rose. Peter hid behind James, wondering why such a simple question awakened Sirius' wrath. James raised an eyebrow.

''He's with Snape.''

_Talk of a curt reply._

''What is he doing with Snivellus?'' James asked.

_Trust James to never lose an opportunity to insult Snape. _Peter sighed. _When will he grow up?_

''Chess'' and Sirius stormed away.

Peter blinked. _What a quick exit? Magic!_

''Err... What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' Peter answered. ''I guess our poor doggy took Lupin's rejection to his heart.'' _Eww! What a lame explanation!_

''B-but,'' James spluttered, ''Sirius never takes anything to his heart. Or never shows it.''

_Truly lame. _

Peter shrugged. ''Maybe he does when it involves Snape.'' _Or Lupin. Or better, both of them._

James was pondering over it, but then Lily passed by and James was distracted.

Peter glanced at James and, finding him busy, ran in Sirius' direction.

''Is Lupin's rejection the reason for your sulking? Or his preference to Snape the reason?''

''Sod off, Peter,'' Sirius said flatly.

Peter, instead, took a seat opposite the black-haired boy in the Three Broomsticks.

''When did you become so intelligent?'' Sirius mumbled.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

''Sirius.'' Pause. ''Sirius.'' A bit loudly. ''SIRIUS!''

_Well, that came out quite loud. _

A sheepish smile for the onlookers and Peter turned to his friend. ''What's wrong with you? Lupin may and can be friends with anyone he wants. Why are you so bothered?''

''What if Lupin likes Snape?'' Sirius mumbled and this time Peter heard him.

''Hmm...'' Peter was stroking his inexistent beard.

''I mean i will lose my bet,'' Sirius cried.

Peter looked hard at Sirius. ''Of course, the bet,'' he said; his tone hard.

Sirius stared at Peter. Peter was meek. Generally, he would agree with everything James and he had to say. This was Peter's new side, recently revealed to James and him. At the moment, he did not like it.

''What do you mean?'' Sirius growled.

''Nothing,'' Peter stood up. ''I will leave you to think of ways to save _your bet._''

Sirius stared after his friend as he moved out of Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Peter was muttering under his breath when he stormed out of Three Broomsticks and collided head on with a gaping Alice.

''Oh, I am so sorry,'' Peter apologised, helping Alice up.

''Nothing new there,'' Alice answered good naturedly. ''At least i can blame you for this one. I usually don't have any.''

Peter smiled. Alice was famous for her clumsy ways in the whole school.

''Congratulations, by the way,'' Alice winked. ''Don't know what you guys were talking about but you did great by standing up to him.''

Peter blushed. Thank Merlin, Alice hadn't heard anything. Whether he approved of the bet or not, he didn't want anyone else to hear of it. Even if the bet was so Sirius.

''Thanks.'' Peter mumbled.

Alice winked again and left. Peter sighed. Even he could see Sirius was getting emotionally involved with Lupin. Why, then, were James and Sirius acting blind? Okay, Sirius was a very oblivious kind of guy. But James...

Suddenly an idea stuck Peter. Could this be possible? It made sense, perfect sense.

James knew. He knew how oblivious Sirius could be at times. He wouldn't accept he was growing fond of Lupin. And this bet... it was bound to leave things messy between Sirius and Lupin. And ultimately James will feel that he was partly responsible for all this. To prevent all the mess, he was maintaining his safe distance.

Peter groaned.

* * *

''Hmmm...'' Severus was staring intently at the chess board in front of him. It had been a long time since he had to strain his brain for a chess game.

Remus mirrored his expressions, guessing his opponent's move. Remus had been a bit sad to see the students leaving the castle, more so, because he had an invitation he had rejected.

He had agreed to meet Severus in Charms classroom, no idea why Severus chose that class. Well, it was the only class as airy and as ventilated in the Hogwarts, so Remus didn't mind. Remus had missed his breakfast in the favour of sleep. So he headed to the Charms class with a bag of Chocolate Frogs in one hand and a set of chess in other.

Apparently, Severus had the same idea, albeit an elaborate one. He was already there with two cups, a pot of coffee, sandwiches and cookies.

Remus smiled. ''How did you manage to set breakfast here?''

''Elves can be pursuaded,'' Severus answered. ''I missed breakfast today, so thought of having a late one. Hope you don't mind.'' He ended with a sweep in the general direction of food.

''No, not at all,'' Remus answered smiling. ''In fact, i missed breakfast too.''

''How about breakfast first, then?'' Severus suggested.

So, the meeting started with breakfast and moved on to chess. They were so involved in the chess that Lupin forgot all about his sadness of the morning.

* * *

Lily walked with quick steps, two bags of Chocolate frogs in his hand. Remus was not in Gryffindor tower when she came back from Hogsmeade, neither was he on the grounds.

That left Charms classroom, if by some miracle, Severus and Lupin had managed to get past their shyness and actually spent some quality time there.

_Quality time, indeed._ Lily could think of loads of ways Severus might wish to spend his time with Lupin _qualitatively_.

Her pace halted when she heard laughter wafting out of Charms classroom. Quietly, she peered into the classroom.

They were seated in the middle of the classroom. Apparently, one of them had transfigured chairs to comfortable lounges. Remus was lying on one of them, laughing hard, while Severus sat on another, straight backed and scowling at Remus.

''I will let you know, i was seven at the time. Not a very intelligent phase,'' Severus drawled.

Remus just laughed harder.

Lily smiled at the scene. Even though Severus was scowling, she could see he was not angry. His eyes were soft as he gazed at Lupin and held pride that he had made him laugh.

''I i- m-am sorry,'' Lupin said, trying to control his laughter. ''But you have to agree that was downright stupid... Even for a seven years old.''

Severus sighed and then smiled. ''I know.''

''So, who won the game?'' Lily made herself known.

''Lily!'' Two voices echoed together.

''Don't scare us poor boys like that!'' Remus exclaimed.

''Heart attack is really not a very nice way to die,'' Severus said in his usual dry and sarcastic tone.

''Ha-Ha, very funny,'' Lily rolled her eyes. ''So, who won?''

''I did,'' Remus said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows at Severus, who scowled.

''Congratulations,'' Lily squealed, hugging Remus. Still in his arms, she turned smugly to Severus.

''Told you.''

''Yeah, yeah. Took him five hours,'' Severus drawled, ''And i am sure he tricked me when i transfigured the chairs.''

''Is he always a bad loser?'' Remus asked Lily.

''Always,'' Lily chirped.

''Poor him,'' Remus sighed dramatically. ''Someone teach him the fine art of losing bravely, then.''

''Oi, i am still here,'' Severus complained loudly, having been ignored by his best friend and crush for a full minute.

Two roars of laughter could be heard in the Charms corridor.

* * *

''So, how was the Hogsmeade trip?'' Remus asked, sliding in his seat opposite Sirius and beside Peter, who smiled gratefully at him. Remus shot him a questioning glance, but Peter turned to his plate.

''Oh, it was great,'' Sirius said exuberantly. ''We visited Three Broomsticks, Zonkos and candy shops.''

Peter looked up from his plate in surprise but ducked back down when Sirius shot him a look.

''That's nice,'' Remus said, a little confused. ''Where is Potter?''

"Bugging Lily, as usual," Sirius answered airily. "You should have come; it was nice weather and we had great fun. Of course, we missed you. Didn't we, Peter?"

Peter looked up from his plate. "Of course," Peter said, smiling at Lupin in a way that Peter missed him for an entirely different reason than Sirius.

"Nice to know," Remus blushed.

"How was your _chess_?" Sirius asked.

"Oh," Remus sat excited. "Had a very good game which I won after bloody five hours." Peter chuckled. Remus shot him a grin. "And won two packets of Chocolate Frogs from Lily for that game."

"Lily?" Peter questioned.

"Oh she had kept Chocolate Frogs as the prize for the winner," Remus answered, setting his plate.

"So nice of her," Peter said warmly. She was the reason Peter had started standing up to his friends and started voicing his opinions. She was a very nice person. Although, Remus was the inspiration. Even though, he was very shy, he voiced his opinion, no matter what.

"Yep," Remus said. "I didn't even realize how the hours flew by. It was a surprise when Lily came back."

"How is Snape?" Peter asked. "I mean as a person."

Remus thought over it for a second. "He is … introvert, confident but introvert. I think he doesn't trust people easily, therefore not very open. But I have seen him with Lily, so I can know that once you gain his trust, he opens up to you."

Peter nodded, feeling slightly guilty. His friends and he hadn't done anything good to him. Thank Merlin, he had Lily and, now, Remus with him.

* * *

Sirius was sitting moodily, having spent his entire day in bitterness, thinking of Lupin with Snape. Snape was ruining his chance of winning the bet.

Just then, Lupin slid beside Peter. Sirius perked up, though he felt jealous that Lupin looked happy. _Maybe he was happy to see him._

So, Sirius wove false tales of their adventures in Hogsmeade. He shot Peter a glare when he looked up surprised. He wanted to let Lupin what he missed today.

Then, he asked about his day. It was … courtesy.

Apparently, he had spent his day far better than himself. And what was Peter doing by asking him about Snape? Didn't he know Marauders hated Snivellus.

He will deal with Peter and his new side later. Right now the matter was … Remus and … his bet.

He wasn't going to lose to James. Never.

**

* * *

As usual, i request reviews and no, i am not abandoning any story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Not as late as last time, but still very late. I have been updating all my stories these days and hopefully, this will continue. Reviews make me update faster, i realised. ;-)**

* * *

"Do you need any help?"

Severus was having a difficult time managing three huge books, his bag and potions kit. Normally he wouldn't sign out three books at a time, but these books were rarely left for long in the library. It has been his sheer luck; they were back after his failed search for them for some four months.

Of course, in all this, he wasn't paying much attention to people around him. So, when a voice offered help, he couldn't help but smile with relief.

"Good evening, Lupin," Severus managed. "I'm managing just fine."

"Of course, you are," Remus smiled and took the books from him. He sensed Severus wasn't very used to receiving help.

"Oh," Severus managed as Remus took the books. To be honest, they were pretty heavy and he could feel the ache in his arms. Remus, on the other hand, seemed completely fine with three heavy books in his hand and a bag slung on his shoulders. It was as if he didn't feel the weight at all. Now that he thought of it, he had seen Remus carry heavier books effortlessly.

"Back to earth."

"Oh sorry," Severus said sheepishly. "Spaced out."

"What were you thinking?"

"That you have superhuman strength," Severus blurted out.

Remus froze.

"My arms are aching from carrying those books and you seem to carry them so easily," Severus was yet to notice Remus' discomfort.

"Er, Lupin?"

That was Sirius. Remus came out of his shock to find Severus two paces ahead of him, glaring daggers at Black, who was addressing him.

"Hello, Black," Remus said.

"Honestly, Lupin, how many books do you wish to finish by the weekend?" Sirius joked eyeing the heavy tomes.

Remus smiled. "They are not mine; they belong to Severus. Just helping him with them."

The use of Snape's first name didn't go unnoticed by the two raven-haired boys. Whereas Severus was glad to hear this, Sirius' eyes hardened.

"Why? He is unable to carry his own load? Grown delicate, Snivellus?"

"Shut up, Black."

"Guys, no fighting, alright?" Remus intervened before it could turn to an argument or, worse, fighting. Severus and Sirius glared at each other for another minute before giving up.

"Would you come this weekend with us?" Sirius asked. He noticed the hard look Severus was sending his way. There was a satisfaction in seeing your enemy burn with jealousy.

This is what people call as catch 22 situation, Remus thought. Though, Severus and he hadn't made any plans for the weekend, but, what if he expected another game on Saturday? And, since he had already agreed to Sirius last time he asked, he couldn't refuse Sirius as well.

Glancing at Severus, Remus answered cautiously. "I agreed when you asked me last time, didn't I? I will." He saw Severus' stance harden. Remus winced inwardly. If only, he could spend time with his two friends together. Why did he go and make two enemies his friends?

"Great! I assure you we will have loads of fun." Remus was mesmerized by Sirius' bright smile. Unknown to himself, he was smiling in response.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I would leave you guys in the afternoon. Severus and I plan to go to a bookshop." That was the only way of balancing his friendship with two enemies that Remus could think of – spend time with both so that no one feels neglected.

"I'm not free on weekend," Severus said curtly. Levitating his books from Remus' arms, Severus walked away. "Have fun."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Severus. What did Severus really expect? He should be happy that Remus had offered to go somewhere with him, though the thought didn't make him happy. It was obvious there wasn't any plan and Remus had just come up with that to make Severus happy. Why did snivellus mean so much to Remus?

* * *

James was furious, very furious and everyone was giving him a wide berth as he stormed to his common room after his last class for the day.

"James!"

Sirius was calling him, but James just increased his pace. And that idiot, Peter, didn't even bother to apologise.

Soon, he had lost Sirius or, perhaps, he decided to give up.

Peter will pay for his … whatever it was today.

* * *

Sirius jogged back to where Peter and Remus were talking quietly. They had Transfiguration last and he had sat with Remus whereas James had sat with Peter.

"What did you do?" Sirius nearly shouted at Peter. He had seen them discuss something rather heatedly.

"What makes you think I did something?" Peter asked calmly. That again surprised Sirius; these days it was as if he didn't know Peter at all.

"I saw you two arguing," Sirius growled.

Remus was standing few paces behind, observing all this. He had seen the Marauders; there was an altogether level of intimacy and comfort between Sirius and James. Peter usually trailed behind them. But, he wasn't sure of the internal dynamics of the group and was thinking of leaving, if only Sirius would move from the doorway.

Peter sighed. "I, sort of, confronted him about something." Here, he motioned towards Remus. "One thing led to another and we ended up arguing."

"What's wrong with you, Peter?" Sirius asked, totally confused. "You are behaving strangely these days and now you are fighting your best friends."

Peter looked away. "Am I best friend to you two, Sirius? I never was. I have always been a third wheel. Do you know what James favourite colour is?"

Sirius was surprised at the unexpected question. "Yellow. What does-?

"And mine?"

That stopped Sirius mid-sentence.

"Or my favourite quidditch player? Or my favourite dish? Or my best subject?"

Sirius was desperately trying to search his brain for answers, any answers.

"We have been together for years and I saw you two become close. That was okay with me. Gradually, I was being left out. That was okay with me too. I wanted friends, to be accepted and popular. So, I stayed with you. I did what you did, liked what you liked, ate what you ate. I knew it was wrong of me to change myself for you, that friends accepted each other even with their differences. I was sure that once we would be friends, we would be close, my personality would come out."

Peter took a seat on the nearby desk. "But, then, came the fear of losing you guys. Remember, how I was against the prank we played on Slytherins last year? That was the first time, I had voiced my opinion. We had had a short argument and you didn't talk to me at all for a week. Though, I had no argued with James, he also didn't talk to me for a week, just to support you. In the end, I apologised for the argument and went ahead with the prank. We were discovered, as I had predicted, and faced consequences for it, the same I had predicted. Though you never knew, I faced the worst. Slytherins had seen me and I was at the receiving end of their jibes, comments and hexes for quite long."

Peter looked straight at Sirius. "Lily watched my back during that time. And once, Snape deflected a hex aimed at me. He doesn't know that I saw him deflecting the hex. That was the day I realised I had never been a good friend to you and vice-versa. I thought about all this a lot during the vacation and decided to change things. I think I have been trying to be a better friend but-"

Peter couldn't continue. He already had said too much.

"I'm sorry but I can't go back to old ways now," Peter whispered to Sirius before he bypassed Sirius in the doorway.

Sirius stood shocked there. This was too much. His mind was blank and numb. Dazed, he turned around and walked away, never noticing the brunette inside the class.

* * *

Remus had observed the whole scene. And that had reminded him of his own fight, for the lack of a better word, with Severus.

Severus had been cool and aloof when he had met him the next day after agreeing to go out with Sirius and the group. Though, he didn't shirk away from his tutor responsibilities, it was awkward. It hadn't been easy getting friendly with Severus, but now that they had become friends, the loss felt deeper.

Severus was insecure in relationships, Remus had realised that day. That could only be the reason for his strange behaviour. He had point blankly refused to go to Hogsmeade.

"I would still wait for you by the bookshop at three," Remus had left the tuition class that day.

And they hadn't met for another class after that day.

Guess, he was better alone than having friends, Remus mused. Last two weeks had been a roller coaster ride for him, emotionally.

Taking in the unusual quiet of his dormitory, Remus snuggled deeper in the blankets. Only Merlin knew how tomorrow would go in Hogsmeade.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was grumbling to herself as she trudged towards Hogsmeade. She needed hot coffee or butterbeer, anything to calm and warm herself.

Just before she entered the coffee shop, she sighed. The girls didn't need to see her angry. But, somehow, Severus managed to trigger her infamous temper easily. Him and Potter. Potter did it unknowingly and Severus did it knowingly.

Really, how difficult it was to understand that Remus not only valued his friendship, but had also tried balancing it with his new-founded and somewhat suspicious friendship with Black. But since Black was in the equation, Severus refused to listen to anything else. _Idiot!_

That was Severus' biggest fault - he let his insecurities rule his relationships. She hoped the amount of screaming she had done at him for full fifteen minutes would make him see sense.

And if he did, she hoped Remus will keep his promise.

* * *

Remus was having fun. He had been to Zonko's, a candy shop, he forgot the name of and a bookshop. Though he was surprised about the bookshop, but it had been a great trip. He had bought himself five books, to the amusement of Black. Who was still teasing him on it.

"I love books," Remus defended himself, again. Not that it mattered.

"Yeah, i can see that," Black teased, amusement lighting his eyes, eyeing the bag of books Remus and Peter were carrying.

Remus blushed. Despite whatever had happened yesterday, Peter had greeted them cordially at the gate and Remus had invited him along. He had been a great help in choosing Muggle fiction; his grandmother was a muggle, apparently.

"Oh leave him be," Peter said, smiling. "And rather than seeing, why don't you feel it?" Peter thrust his bags towards Sirius, who pointedly ignored him. Rather he slung an arm around Remus and diverted him to a coffee shop.

"They serve great butterbeers here. And Rosemarta is a darling, too," Sirius winked at Remus. Steering them in the direction of an empty table, he sauntered to the lady at the bar.

"Is he always like that?" Remus asked Peter, seeing Black flirting shamelessly with the bartender.

Peter chuckled as he looked at the two. "Yeah. Sirius is hardly serious." That made everyone, even James chuckle.

Sirius returned with five bottles of butterbeer.

"Who is the fifth one for?"

James groaned. Peter hid his face behind his hands. Sirius was beaming proudly.

"Once upon a time," Sirius started, "James challenged me to a duel. Only, it was a duel of pranks. I, of course, won. Since then, we have an extra butterbeer in the honour of my victory and all butterbeers are sponsored by James."

"That happened two years ago, mate," James complained. "It's about time you stop gloating about it."

"Ha! You wish. You haven't won any challenges so far. That is what this butterbeer stands for!"

Peter ignored his black-haired friends as they started bickering. Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "Life around them is definitely..."

"-loud," Peter completed the sentence. "True."

"Is Potter okay? He is too quiet today."

Peter sighed. "Yeah... it's about the same thing Sirius and i argued over yesterday. In front of you. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Remus shrugged. He had thought no one had noticed him. _Apparently not. _

"What does that have anything to do with Lily?"

That attracted the attention of Remus and Peter. Sirius was smirking and James was glaring at him.

"Well, you haven't been able to win her over. For, let's see, four years?"

"I will," James said stubbornly. Though one could hear doubt in his voice.

Peter immediately offered support. "You will, James." A glare was thrown in Sirius' direction.

"It would be more helpful if you actually listen to her," Remus mumbled.

Three pairs of eyes landed on him.

_Perhaps he wasn't that quiet._

"You stay out of it, Lupin," James almost growled. "This doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does," Remus said calmly. "She is a dear friend."

James was glaring at Remus and Sirius decided this was a good time to pitch in.

"Oh, look at the time. It's 2:00 already," Sirius said, jumpiing from his table. "You have an appointment to keep, Lupin."

Remus looked at Black, quizzically. "But-"

Sirius bowed in front of him. "Shall we?"

Confused, Remus got up and followed him out. Since he was leading the way, he missed the glare Sirius shot James before getting out of the cafe.

* * *

Severus was tired. And bored. He had spent half of his day, trying to work on potions. But, for once in his life, they had failed to provide him the relief he was hoping for.

Plus, his conscience had reared its ugly head was pecking at him for being a complete jerk to Lily. She was his only friend and he never missed an opportunity to blast her off.

He sighed. Perhaps, he wasn't going to get any relief any time soon. He flopped down on the floor of the dungeons and stared at the roof.

He sighed again. Lily was stubborn but she never shouted at him. She knew his father had done enough of it to last him a lifetime. But today she had shouted at him.

And he had provoked her.

But, what was the guarentee that Remus wouldn't hurt him? For that matter that Lily wouldn't? After all, that was all he always got.

Damn, his stupid hormones. After all, that can be the only reasonable explanation for his stupid crush on Remus. It had started last year, but Lily came to know of it only this year. She was way too clever, that girl.

It was enough for Severus to know that Remus knew him and thought only positive of him. It was enough for him. He couldn't expect more. After all, who would want to be with a freak and greasy git like him?

_Lily does_, his inner voice, that sounded like his mother, answered.

It's only a matter of time. She will soon realise i am worthless and will leave me.

_That is what you thought of last year and last to last year and before that. But she has been your friends for ten years now._

Severus sighed. That was true.

Perhaps it was time he started giving life a chance, the way Lily always said.

He wouldn't lose much after all. His solitude wasn't going anywhere.

With a decision he stood up.

* * *

Remus was dragged out the coffee shop by an excited Black and they spent the rest of the time roaming around the town. They had also played a game of twenty questions or something. It basically meant asking questions about the other. This is how he came to know that Sirius' favourite subject was Transfiguration, loved candy acid pops, favourite shop Zonko's, he wanted to be an Auror and his favourite teacher was Albus Dumbledore.

Remus shook his head, chuckling to himself. He had also shared some of the pranks they had performed on some Ravenclaws in third year because they used to tease Lily.

"A knut to your thoughts."

Remus looked up to find a smiling Lily.

"Well, Black shared with me a prank they had played on Ravenclaws in third year, because they teased you."

Lily was trying to remember it and suddenly her face lit up with rememembrance. "That's why it stopped! And here i thought they gained some common sense."

Remus smiled. "Ravenclaws and common sense usually don't go hand in hand."

"True that."

"I see Severus decided not to come," Remus commented, sadly.

Lily sighed. "I tried, Remus. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault."

"Look, Remus. I respect you for the fact that you are honest and speak your mind. Also, that you keep your word. You had given Black your word. Plus you can't stop seeing your other friends just to keep one happy."

"But-"

"Severus will come around, eventually. It takes time for things to get into his thick skull. So, Marauders and you? Never knew you all were good friends."

"Na... We are not. I am just tutotring Black in DADA. And Peter is nice to be around with."

"Yeah, Peter is a nice person. Once you get to know him, that is. He doesn't give himself enough credit, though."

Remus smiled. "Oh you should see him these day. I think he is finally coming through."

"Good for him," Lily said softly. Her expressions told Remus that probably she had something to do with that.

"So, what do you say we do? I see you have already been to bookstore," Lily said eyeing his bags.

"I would say lunch."

Remus and Lily turned around to find Severus standing few feet away from them, looking awkward.

"Severus!" Lily hugged his friends, making him more awkward.

"I wish to stay alive, woman!"

"Sorry. I guess i heard lunch being mentioned. Shall we?"

With Remus on one side and Severus on other, Lily marched them down to the nearest eatery. And how much ever did Severus complain, he couldn't stop the twitching of his own lips seeing his two friends smile widely because of him.


End file.
